The Beautiful Ones
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: In the world there are two types of people, those who didn't know who they are and does that did. Kaia was one who know and when Seth begins to show interest in her will she stick to her values or fall for his charms. Is Steff put together as he thinks or is he just confused as the rest of the population label the beautiful ones.
1. Beyond the Label

**A/N: This is my brand-new story and my first time attempting to write a Pretty in Pink fan fiction. This story is in dedication to my all-time favorite character from the movie and that will be Steff McKee….for he is simply the best and I love him. I would like to thank my best friend momoXvolturi for helping me out. This is an OC and Steff paring. "The Beautiful Ones" belong to the all-time great Prince. My muses for this story are Prince and Janet Jackson. **

**Please enjoy **

**Benny=]**

_The Beautiful Ones_

_By Benny Jude Road_

_Baby, baby, baby, what's it gonna be?_

_Baby, baby, baby, is it him or is it me?_

_Don't make me waste my time_

_Don't make me loss my mind, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, can't you stay with me tonight_

_Oh baby, baby, baby, don't my kisses please you right_

_You were so hard to find_

_The beautiful ones, they hurt you every time_

_Paint a perfect picture bring to life a vision in one's mind_

_The beautiful ones always smash the picture_

_Always every time_

_You make me so confused_

_The beautiful ones you always seem to lose_

~ Prince

Beyond the Label

There is a hierarchy that structured the social scene at Cassidy High School. There was a certain order that each student knowingly or unknowingly followed all the way until graduation. After that they began a brand-new cycle of hierarchy in the real world.

Everyone despite what they thought was labeled in a class order-label that was in every word a stereotype and so obtuse, that it only fit right for high school.

These labels were your very own identification as to where you belong and they were: Richie, New Weaver, and Geek. Obviously we knew which group ran the school and which group was at the bottom of the food chain.

There was never an in-between as to where you stood in these labels you were either or. If you were a part of that label you stay within that said label...no one was allowed to cross into the other.

It was forbidden.

That didn't mean nobody has ever tried.

They did.

And they failed in the most horrible way.

This caused some of the most serious social suicide ever.

After all how could you mix with someone who couldn't relate to you personally or background wise?

That was simply a recipe for disaster.

Like most of the label classed there was the unanimously appointed leader of the labels and for the Richie's their leader was Steff Alexander McKee.

Steff was in every way the embodiment of his label from the expensive Ralph Lauren lining suites and Gucci loafers to the Porsche 928 that had its very own designated parking place in front of the school.

Everyone knew he would become the leaders of the Richie's since ninth grade…after all he was Sean McKee's brother despite the major difference in appearance. And just like his brother before him, he took on the job with the reputation far more infamous then his brother could ever achieve.

A reputation that was scandalous and admired by his fellow class and looked upon disgustingly from the other label classed.

And if his reputation was looked upon with love and hate it could be easily said that of his attitude. The jerk faced that he rocked for four years was impartible giving off the air that he was better then everyone and everything.

He set his standers for himself and no one else to follow…in every way Steff really didn't give a damn about class labels and peer pressure that his fellow classmates placed on themselves.

Personally he was beyond a label and no one really took the time to strive to create their own identity instead being identified.

And yet there were two girls that took the time to create their own identity that caught his attention over the past four years.

It was their statue, the way they held their selves. It was the way they walked, showing no care towards eyes judging them with the stereotype of perfection. They walked with confidence never caring for the words that were whispered behind open hands. To Steff they were as close to perfection as any of the beautiful ones could accomplish.

They were _above_ the label.

They _surpassed_ the label.

They _conquered_ the label.

They were **beyond** the label.

And yet Andie failed to pass one of many tests that he put her though after hooking up with Blaine. She began to fall in line with the label, submerge within the mob of faceless faces of the expected.

Soon afterwards Steff lost his amazement and interest in Andie. He turned his interest on the girl who was always his first choice…Kaia Marie Davis.

Kaia was everything that he wanted; smart, beautiful, confident, and spunky. It was those appealing features that drew him to her, stirring his curiosity and want for her.

She was different from everyone that he's known. He had a few classes with her over the years and each class he had with her he made it his personal business to annoy her. It was a personal game to him. Like Andie he put Kaia through test, to insure that his choice was indeed correct.

All four years he strived to annoy her and every first day of school before second hour he'll walk towards her at her locker and give the first of many insensitive insults of the year.

The first day of senior year, Steff strolled down the hallway with only one person in mind and that was how to annoy Kaia. With a lite cigarette placed between his lips he scanned the hall looking for his target.

He looked down at his Rolex as he saw the time he only had a few minutes to harass her before the bell ring and he couldn't find her anywhere.

He turned down the hall as he looked for her until…he heard a particular laugh that shut out the rambunctious noise in the hallway.

Following the sound, down the hallway on the right hand side of the hall was the person he was looking for.

Taking in the sight of her, she wore tight Guess jeans with a crisp white button up shirt. He long ebony hair was down with a black Fedora. He took in the sight of her; from her caramel complexion glow to the smile on her lips as she talked to her friend probably about her summer vacation.

Whatever she was talking about really didn't matter to him as long as she held that smile and that laugh he was satisfied for the whole day…will until he raddle her nerves.

He sauntered down the hall walking directly towards her; her back was turned so she didn't see him yet her friend saw him and her expression gave him away.

She turned her head only to look in the eyes of Steff who was giving her one of his infamous condescending smirk.

"Steff…I was wondering where you were at? It's not like you to disappear on the first day and not have you throw one of your many petty insults at me."

She looks up at him bravely daring him to say something, a look that he knew all too well.

"Why Kaia do you always expect the worst of me?"

"Come on Steff you only have a few minutes before the bell ring and this might be the first day you didn't insult me?" she smirked.

"The summer must been nice to you…you look better this year than last year," he didn't disappoint.

The sound of laughter came from her friend who stood next to her. Kaia was un-phased by that as she stared up at Steff.

"Are you done?" her smirk was still there.

"For now," he said walking away from her and heading to his class.

When he was further down the hall a smirk came to his lips as he thought about her.

She hadn't disappointed him.

After all she was above and beyond the label…she could never disappoint him.

**I hope you like the first chapter please leave a review I love the feedback.**

**Benny=]**


	2. Compliments of Steff

**A/N: I want to thank my best friend momoXvolturi for the concept and title of this chapter. "Gives you hell," belongs to All American Rejects.** **To see the characters of the Beautiful Ones look up the site **** . /user/bennyjr12/story/11071**

"_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well _

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell _

_I hope it gives you hell."_

_~All American Rejects _

Compliments from Steff

He could feel the absolute warmth that radiated from her body rebounding to his. Her skin glistened from the sweat that accumulated from their love making, sliding and rubbing on each that. The movement likened to a sensual tango. He could feel her hands move up and down the spine of his back sending shivers of pure unadulterated pleasure inside of him. Never have he felt pleasure such as this. The type of pleasure that causes ones eyes to roll into the back of their head.

Her long slender legs wrapped around his hips locking him within her clutches as if her life depended on him to keep her afloat from the desire that she was feeling. Her caramel complexion against his was perfect and mixed well with one another. Her moans were a combination of soft purring and humming. It was beautiful and tender mixed with his groans made an erotic sexual symphony.

He licked her lip teasingly, each time tasting the sweetness of her till he placed his lips against hers. He felt her tongue teasing his as their tongues wrapped around each other. The kiss wasn't dominating…it was a gentle yet held a powerful desire within it. It spoke words of his affection and desire for her.

Breaking away from each other he couldn't help but moan deeply as her tight velvet walls clutched around his thick pulsing length. It took everything within him not to ram himself within her with ruthless thrusts. With one hand he grasped the white sheets as the other caressed her neck down to the valley of her breast, it lightly touched one of her hard nipples. He could hear her moan hitched a little. Smirking he tugged her nipple softly between his fingers becoming rewarded with a breathless moan.

Opening his hand his palm grabbed her perfect generous plump breast squeezing it softly eliciting another mewl of pleasure.

"_Steff," _the sound of his name on her lips sent a foreign feeling of love inside of him.

His hand traveled down to her stomach, he could feel it tightening under his palm. He loved the reaction his touch provoked from her. Moving all the way down to her hips where he came upon the opening where his pulsating length was in the works of thrusting within her.

His moved his thumb across her clit causing her body to shake under him; he teased the throbbing nub as his thrust became more demanding.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist spreading them wider causing his thrust to go deeper hitting that one spot that had her screaming his name. Her hands moved from his back to place on the back of his head as her fingers tangle in his dirty blond hair. Her other hand moved down between them massaging his testicles causing his breath to hitch before it was hissed out between his teeth. He couldn't fight the shudder that went through him as she pleasured him.

Staring at her the look in her eyes was that of unconditional love and his reflected hers as they made love. There rhythm was set at a perfect pace as they enjoyed the pleasure that their bodies was giving off each other.

"_Steff…oh god I'm about to come,"_

He could feel her walls clutched as he felt his climax on the break of coming, he thrust in her as she met each one. Both of them working for the release they both seek, each thrust were one more step to their destination.

He could feel the warm shooting feeling of his seamen release within her and her come coating his member.

The raise of their chest and the soft sound of them catching their breaths was all that could be heard through the room.

His head was rested on the crock of her neck placing soft kisses as he felt the thumping beat of her pulse against his lips.

Lifting his head up his eyes was greeted by her hazel eyes a soft smile on her lips.

"_I love you Steff,"_ a smirk came to his lips.

"_I know Kaia," _he moved down to kiss her when the sound of the alarm going off.

Steff opened his eyes the only thing to greet him was that of the white ceiling turning his eyes to the perfectly made up left hand side of the bed.

Sitting up in the bed he used his unoccupied hand and turned the blasted alarm clock off. Moving his hand from under the covers he reached over the nightstand as he grabbed the tissue paper and wiped the evidence off.

Pushing the covers off his bare body, he moved from the bed towards his bathroom making sure to throw the tissue paper in the waste bend. Stepping into the shower he turned the water on cold as he washed away the sexual frustration of his wet dreams down the drain.

This was how Steff woke up for the past four years, even if he had sex with some nameless girl the night before, he woke up every morning with one person in mind. Kaia was always the center of all his dreams whether it's sexual or nonsexual she was always there.

Turning the water off opening the glass door of the shower he grabbed a towel and began to do the necessary toiletries. Fifteen minutes later Steff walked out of the bathroom and headed towards his walk in closet.

Grabbing a pair of Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs tugging them on searching the closet he grabbed a navy button up shirt and white lining suit. Taking his time to dress himself he button his shirt that showed more of his chest then what was decent for school. Grabbing his Louie Vuitton loafers and Rolex he left out of his room.

Walking through the designated part of the house that was his, he bypassed the kitchen and the notion of breakfast and headed out. After all it wasn't as if his parent were at home anyway? It was simply him and a few of the servants who went about the house doing their job.

Steff walked out of the house and towards his car stepping inside his Porsche 928. Placing the keys into the ignition buckling his seatbelt he reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed his all black Aviators and pack of Newport's out.

Placing the sunglasses on and lighting up a cigarette he put the car into drive and zoomed out the driveway.

Parking his car directly in front of the school he stepped out locking his doors behind him glancing down at his wrist, the hands on his watch told made the clear inclination that first hour was over.

He couldn't help but to smirk, he had second hour with Kaia which was homeroom making him have an hour and fifty minutes to mess with her.

Walking towards the building in the slow manner that only Steff could pull off so perfectly he stepped inside Cassidy High School with only one goal in mind…Kaia.

Steff walked the halls casually hands in his pocket a cigarette between his lips and the whole asshole personality on tight.

People that thought he was cool with them greeted him as if they were the best buddies in the world. People who he had no idea what their name were or saw throughout the four years said his name holding their hands out as if he would even dare slap their hands.

Girls that he did/didn't date and slept with or whom he didn't even know batted their eyelashes while calling out his name trying their best to sound seductive when it only annoyed him as they tried to catch his attention.

His only reply to such antics was a sharp nod to his head and a smirk as he continues on his search for only one person.

Coming down the hall on the second floor where his second hour class was located he caught on to a sight of two people that sent only disappointment instead of annoyance.

There before him was Andie and Blane leaning against the lockers talking.

Arms cross over his chest as he lean against some random locker as he listen in their conversation he wasn't worried about them seeing him since he was far from them yet close enough to hear and see them.

"_So are you coming over for dinner this Sunday?"_ he could hear Blain say.

"_I-I don't know…I don't think your father and mother like me that much," _he could hear Andie say.

"_Don't take offense Andie their like that with any of my girlfriends," _Steff couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow at that complete lie that Blain just told to her.

For one, Blane has only had one girlfriend in his whole lifetime, he should know since he knew Blane since preschool.

Second, Bill and Joyce McDonough held strictly to the belief of staying in their own class statues and not mix with others. And the fact that Blane was their only son who was also the heir to his father's multimillion dollar financial company so they were skeptical of any female that Blane dated.

Since Andie was from the lower working class and she was dating Blane, she was right in her thinking that they didn't like her if anything they _hated_ her.

Really he was surprised that they lasted this long but knowing Blane if his parents place more pressure on him to break up with her he'll end up doing it. He wasn't saying this out of spite because Andie choose Blane instead of him. No. He was being realistic to the fact that when it came to peer pressure and threats to cut him off his friend will buckle.

That was in his friend's nature to do such things and that was how much of a coward that he was.

He watched as some of girls that hanged with Benny look towards Blane and Andie whispering quietly amongst them as giggles erupted from some of the girls.

"_Hey Andie like the outfit you got on…where'd you get it from? A dumpster or a thrift store?" _said one of the blond hair girls while her friends busted in laughter as they walked off.

Andie scrunched up her face as a soft sigh left her lips her eyes looking up to Blane for some help.

"_Pay them no attention…you look beautiful," _

Steff had enough of this disaster scene before him throwing the bud of the cigarette down on the ground and smashing it under his foot he walked over towards them.

Blane stopped talking to Andie as he saw his friend walking towards them.

"Hey buddy," Blane said giving him a half smile, Steff returned it with a less friendly one.

"Blane," he nodded his head towards him as he ignore Andie altogether.

"Hey Steff," came the voice of the girl who once held his attention now he couldn't give two shits about.

"Eddie," he said keeping his attention to Blane who was looking at him as if saying _please not this. _He knew her name…but she wasn't that important anymore.

"You guys have second hour on this floor?" he asked Blane completely ignoring Andie as she looked at him.

He didn't care if she felt uncomfortable around him after all she had made her bed so she was just going to have to lay in it.

"Well Andie does, I was going to walk her to it," he said as he took hold of his _girlfriend's _hand it was a term that he uses when it came to their relationship. To him it was more like a science project if anything.

Looking at his watch, "Well you two better shoot a move on it then."

"Yeah," Blane said as he pull Andie away, Steff didn't waste any time to look back if he did he would have saw Andie staring back at him.

Walking inside his second hour class he saw the object of his search. She was seating in the middle row with her friend as they were talking and laughing at something.

She was wearing denim gasoline skinny jeans with white Reebok high tops with a white long shirt with three dangling belts around her waist. Her hair was tease a little but not obnoxiously like some of the other girls was wearing now.

All in all she looked beautiful, his attention was districted when he saw one of the girls from earlier and one of her friends walked towards Kaia and her friend.

"Excuse me but you and your _homey _are in are seats," came the girl while her friend frowned at Kaia and her friend. Steff walked over before it got out of hand.

"Excuse me? Listen her-"Kaia voice was low but held an edge to it until she was cut off by Steff.

"I don't think these seats have your name on it so I advise you two to find another seat," he looked at the girls who were shocked that he was talking to them and that he was defending these nobodies.

"But there in our seats," she said causing everyone to turn and look at the scene that was in front of them.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Come on Jessica we'll find some other seats…sorry Steff," said the other girl as she tugged her friends arm and moved away.

Kaia looked at Steff, her arms was folded as a smirk came to her lips as she looked at him.

"Don't tell me Steff that you're trying to be nice to me this year?" she said giving him a daring smirk when she was ready to battle him.

"No…I'm just the **only **one who teases you," he said much louder to everyone in the class to make it clear to leave her the hell alone. He knew that someone was going to spread the news.

"I'm sure…but thanks anyway," she said

"Compliments of Steff," he smirked causing her to shake her head at him.

He walked away from her and took his seat one seat behind hers as he got a better view of her. The sound of the second hour bell alerting the students that class started.

Throughout the whole hour Steff only paid attention to Kaia, sooner or later he wasn't going to play these games any longer with her.

Sooner or later he was going to ask her out and the game that they play now was going to be something more serious.

**Hope you like the chapter please review =] **


	3. Control

**A/N: A little quick announcement my second semester of school started so I will be unable to update as quickly plus I have other stories that I'm working on as well and needs my attention as well. So I can't spend all my time on one certain story. Other than that I hope you like this chapter of The Beautiful Ones.**

"**Control" by Janet Jackson**

**Love benny…**

_My control _

_Control of what I say _

_Control of what I do _

_And this time I'm gonna do it my way _

_I hope you enjoy this as much as I do_

_Are we ready?_

_I am_

_Wanna make my own decisions_

_When it has to do with my life _

_I wanna be the one in control _

_~Janet Jackson_

Kaia was never the type to judge. To be correct, she was not the type of person to judge another individual. It seems to bring out certain nastiness in a person. A defense mechanism to cover their insecurities and flaws, while uncovering others and stabbing at it with mockery and sneered comments.

It was one of the most disgusting traits in the human nature that she didn't want to associate herself with.

After all whom was she to judge?

This was also the one thing that her best friend Lisa teases what she called her _saint like attributes to us lowly humans. _

But it wasn't so; Kaia was as imperfect as anyone else. She just saw it as a waste of precious time and energy to judge another. Like her mother always told her that everyone has an untold story that motivates their actions.

A perfect example was Steff.

Steff was the picture of the privileged jerk that was a simple whoremonger that thought his shit smelt like roses.

Or simply the perfect character that he fooled the masses…well all except for one.

He perked her interest in some weird way. She wanted to hear the untold story of the real Steff then the one he painted to the world.

She wouldn't lie and say that their first encounter went well in fact it didn't. It was the first day of high school, and she could precisely remember him saying that she was a bitch and she calling him an asshole.

He stared at her as if she had grown another head as if he didn't think that she was going to respond back to him. He recovered quickly and walked away with one of the many sneer comments to follow that year.

No person ever worked her nerves the way he did that day. That walked around with an attitude the whole day. The next few encounters and having one class with him, caused one of the many word banter between them. The endings were always the same Steff walking away all calm and collective, while she was annoyed to the core.

Taken all that she could take, her mother sat her down about her unpleasant attitude for the pass three months.

She told in great detail about Steff and the constant annoying encounters they've experience. Her mother listens intently, nodding her head with the look of pure amusement on her features. That only further annoyed her since she saw no amusement about her predicament with Steff McKee.

Her mother knew what was causing the young man to set his sight to annoy her daughter and she wasn't going to tell her either.

The only advise that her mother gave her that day was to pay attention to his actions and don't take to much from it.

It was simple advice that she took to heart. After all there was never a time that her mother advice was wrong. The next day she was determined to pay attention to Steff actions. It was the first of many surprises that brought out the many complexities of Steff.

As each day pass, she no longer carried an attitude whenever they exchanged words. Her annoyance was replaced with amusement and in some sick way she looked forward to their sparring.

He had sparked her interest, considering him as a personal scientific project of sorts. And as each year passed she learned more and more about the true Steff that he tried to hide.

"I don't understand this!" screamed an overly excited Lisa.

Kaia lay in her bed holding the phone to her chest until her friend was less excited.

"Are you going to continue to scream or are we going to talk?" with a smirk on her face when she heard a heavy sigh on the other end.

"We're going to talk," she said dejectedly, yet Kaia knew her friend all to well she was by now crossing her fingers.

"And no crossing your fingers," a loud smacking noise was her answer causing her to laugh.

"I don't see anything that you need to understand," deciding to continue the subject that seem to plague her friend of misunderstanding.

"You and Steff? Come on Kaia, you might see it as sparring with an adversary but I see it flirtation with a future boo thang."

"Whatever Lisa," shaking her head while rolling her eyes of the preposterous thought of her seeing Steff as a future boyfriend.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I'm his type," she said with all honesty.

She never really saw herself dating neither Steff nor any guy that went to her school.

"Poor naïve Kaia, must I break it down for you?" Lisa said using her _mother hen_ tone with her.

"Please break it down for me," knowing good and well that she were going to tell her anyway.

"Let me break it down, throughout the four years has picked on you and no one else…"

"Um…no he used to pick on that girl name Andie,"

"And the key word is **used- **he doesn't do it now if anything he ignores her since she goes out with his friend-what's his name-Blaine. While you on the other hand, he continues to pick on you…he evens goes out to even find where you're at to pick with you."

"I don't thi-"

"Don't even say it's a coincidence, yesterday, I swore he came to pick on you ten times through out the day. Like how he came to our defense when those skanks we're making a fuse over seats he came to your defense."

"And he made it clear that he was the only one to pick on me," she counter back.

"He made it clear to **everyone **that **you **were **his **to pick on…if you don't see the evidence that Steff Alexander McKee likes him some you. I'm going to shake you."

Kaia let out a heavy sigh, " I don't see it…" but was cut off by Lisa.

"Okay, then lets get to you," she said in an accusing tone.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I remember a girl who use to rock a evil scowl whenever the very name Steff was mention. Who whenever she got in a heated _sparring _with him would have an attitude that could move mountains and shake the very fundaments of heaven."

"Melodramatic thou name is Lisa," her friend busted into giggles.

"Whatever, you know I'm right. Now, you smirk or smile with a twinkle in your eye whenever you two spare off. Sometimes when we're having talking, I can see your eyes searching every which way trying to find him. You look forward to talk with him…its as if Steff have some control over you."

"No he does not have any control over me,"

"A double negative in a sentence cancels out and make it a positive,"

"Will it shows that you pay attention in English," she laughed as her phone went silent.

"Whatever, but I don't hear you disagreeing with me. You totally have a crush on him."

"Now this conversation is becoming crazy," shaking her dejectedly.

"What? I don't see anything wrong? I mean Steff is by far one of the most sexiest creature in that whole school building…"

"Lisa…"

"And from what I heard he can throw down in be-"

"Lisa!"

"What!"

"I don't want to hear about Steff sex life!"

"What! I'm giving you me blessing to go after him I mean come on stop acting like that."

"Acting like what?"

"Girl, like you and every single one of the fairer sex haven't thought about having sex would be like with Steff."

"I haven't,"

"You haven't?" she said in the most disapproving tone.

"No…I just always wonder what sex would be like with Prince," causing both girls to laugh.

"I'm sorry Kaia, I forgot that you plan on marring Prince in the near future,"

"You know it…anyway I'm about to go to bed I have a lot of things to do tomorrow," she sigh dejectedly.

"Okay, but think on what I said,"

"I well…I promise," as the conversation ended.

Placing the phone on the hook sinking in the soft light gray comforter she let out a very heavy sigh.

Her mind wonder on what Lisa said about her and Steff. To be truthful Kaia didn't know what their relationship really was. Back in the day it was simple the sparring of words with an adversary now…she didn't know what to say.

Did their sparring come off flirtatious?

Her mind went back to some of the latest exchanged of words they shared last week. And as her mind replayed each one she put herself in the shoes of a stranger and it sound very flirtatious on both sides.

There was one point that her friend hit, sometimes when she thought Lisa wasn't paying attention she did look for Steff.

Wondering was he going to come so they could exchange words for the day. When she thought he wouldn't show up the feeling of disappointment sinked in her. And when he did show up, which was all the time she felt a spark of excitement reenergize her.

Well it seem that Lisa did pay attention to certain things after all.

But the thought that Steff liked her…she just didn't know after all she didn't know what she felt for him. Did she have a crush on him?

Steff wasn't ugly...he was everything that Lisa described him to be but that didn't mean she had a crush on him.

There were times every now and then that she would have certain fantasies about him and her. But she made sure to repress such thoughts; after all she wouldn't be able to face him any more.

What she found so comical was the thought that Steff had some control over her…Kaia was more in control about everything she did in this life and most important with her emotions.

But then again…Steff was the only person on this earth that cane shake up so many emotions in her that at times could be so very confusing.

"Look at you Kaia, here you are losing sleep on Steff and he could careless," she whispered to herself as she turned the lamp off.

Moving around in the full size bed to find a comfortable spot Kaia closed her eyes trying not to think of a rich good-looking blond.

If only Kaia knew that she wasn't the only one who slept with some trouble; as he dreamed one of the many dreams of her and him together in ways that could make a nun turn red.

Neither Kaia nor Steff knew that they both held some sort of control over the other mentally, emotionally, and spiritual.

That the control that they thought they had was simply comical.

They had unintentionally set the course of how their relationship was going to play out this year and it was going to happen sooner then expected.

**Sorry that this chapter is short the next is going to be longer=]**


	4. Charades

Charades

_Charades and pretty lies _

_They hide what's deep inside me._

_Charades do disguise_

_All the love I keep inside me _

_~ Grease 2_

Lennox Drive was the typical American middle class neighborhood. Partaking in its normal weekend fashion of rambunctious children playing amongst their selves as fresh gossip spread like fine butter on bread by the Saturday Morning Gossip Club.

Running with stories of the neighbor's downs the streets and the unfaithful housewife two doors down. All the while watching like a hawk for anything that could be turned and made into a wonderful story. Conversation coming to a halt only when the neighborhood children were becoming too disruptive or when something of interest caught their eyes.

Going three houses down and two houses from the corner was a small two-story house with a two-car garage. The siding was painted light green, as the panels were painted a pale yellow, and the banister was a freshly coated white. There was one single window on the upper half of the house and below it was three art deco windows with a beautiful crimson door with an art deco window in the middle.

The porch hardwood was polished to the point that you could see your reflection on it. Scattered around the porch were beautiful blue and white oriental pots of different sizes that held all sorts of various flowers within them with a stunning wind chime hanging above the porch.

All in all this house was the best looking house on the block all except for the eyesore of a lawn that was in dire need of a cut.

And this was how Kaia was going to spend her Saturday morning doing yard-work until she hit the town later on.

Her father had past six years ago due to an accident; it was only she and her mother. Since her mother worked ungodly hours at the hospital Kaia took it upon herself to maintain the house and the yard work. After all it was all she could do for her mom for keeping everything down and steady for the both of them.

Wearing a pair of cut out jeans, with a graphic tee that was tied in a tight knot in the front, her hair was place in a high ponytail, and wearing worn out pairs of Chuck Taylors she was ready for work. Kaia walked around the house towards the garage approaching the sliding door she pulled out her key an unlocked it.

She couldn't fight the smile when she looked at her baby; her gold 1969 Corvette Stingray 427 that once belong to her father.

She noticed that she needed to go to the car washed after she finished with the yard work. Walking towards the back she grabbed the lawnmower and pushed it out towards the front.

Reaching the front of the house Kaia moved towards her Boom box turning to her favorite radio station to make the work seem quick.

Pulling the lawnmower string three times tell it rumble to life Kaia begin to do the yard moving down each lane of tall grass.

Finished with the front and the side of the house she moved the lawnmower and her Boom box in the back of the house to do the backyard. All the while she was mowing the yard she inattentive wonder how a certain someone spent their Saturday morning.

The western district of Washington Heights; was where the prestigious and influential residence of the town resided or as the other residence of the town called it _Rich Haven; _where everyone goes to the same country club, have a winter home at Andrew Hills, and blew money out their ass happily.

There on the street of Lake Shore Drive stood a house that in every essence breath power and wealth. Styled in the manner of the great country estates of England; placed on 90 acres of land the 20,000 square feet house was imposing and beautiful wrapped in one enormous package.

The exterior of the house was sandstone with ivory and moss that covered certain parts of the house to enhance the beauty along with the slate roof and stone shingles to bring a stately charm.

The back of the estate the landscape of the gardens bought out the traditional long view; further down the gardens was a manmade lagoon with a patio overlooking it. On the left hand side of the house were a ten-car garage and a cottage; while on the right of the house were the powerhouse and other buildings.

The house was the symbol of the McKee's strong roots within the community and Steff was going to wreak it before the day was over,

When people looked at the McKee's House they saw the long history of the McKee's family, their wealth, and power.

When Steff saw the house he saw the pure bullshit that was the house and the ideas it was built on.

He hated hearing the many compliments that people gave this house. He couldn't stand how people would look at the house with admiration and envy.

The one thing he hated most when people said; _"I wish this was my house, _"or _"You are so lucky too live in such a beautiful house."_

It took everything in him to say, _"You can have this shithole," _or _"Luck? Sorry, but it feels more like hell."_

So he took it as a personal duty to have at least a party every Saturday or whenever his parents were away on business in the hopes that the house would be completely ruin.

Steff parties were infamous amongst the labels from the uptight Richie to the unfashionable Nerd everyone knew that if you wanted to have some serious wasted fun you went to Steff parties.

Free liqueur by the barrel, plenty of food to eat, numerous rooms to smash someone, and he had the best marijuana in all of Washington Heights. Most importantly Steff house had its own street, so who would snitch on them and call the police?

No one, especially since this was Steff McKee who would even dare call the police on a McKee?

So on this Saturday morning Steff lounged around the house it was times like this that he hated the weekends and wished that the weekday's roll around, for that meant he could see Kaia.

He knew never to ask Kaia to come to one of his parties; he wouldn't even dare allow her to see the debauch antics of the very people that thought they were way much more proper then others of the lower class.

She was above such antics; she was someone who could have fun in a more refine way yet not seem tight-lipped about doing it.

He still hadn't figure out a way to approach her to go out with him. If she was any other girl he could simply ask her out and be done with it not needing a validation from her.

But Kaia was different from them so he couldn't do that; after all she was something more than someone he could sleep with and be done. She was in all truth the only person that he respected and that was barely on one hand he could count.

The more he thought of ways to approach her the more it seem to be completely ridiculous; which further annoyed him and he became even more darker by the suffocating feeling being in this house.

He had to get out this damn house before he lost his mind. He simply needed to take a ride to clear his mind and take in some fresh air. Hopefully he might receive a miracle on how to approach her next week.

She loved the smooth and powerful feel off the stirring wheel beneath her hands as she drove through the town. After taken her shower and getting dress Kaia jumped in her car and headed towards the city.

The first place was the $2.00 car wash to get her baby washed when her 69 Corvette Stingray 427 came out polished and clean Kaia open the one half of the roof playing _Baby I'm A Star _by Prince from her favorite cassette _Purple Rain_.

Tonight she was going to The RITZ to listen to her favorite band play then after's she was going to see a late night movie and head home. Until then she was going to kill sometime and probably go to the shopping center downtown shifting the gears she speed off downtown Washington Heights.

Seth didn't know what possessed him to walk around the shopping district of downtown. His plans were to kill time by driving around, but something internal made him park his car and walk around as if searching for something or someone.

Walking down the avenue nonchalant Steff didn't waste his time to go to the mall knowing that he might see few of his associates. After all he was going to see them later on tonight at his house.

Placing a cigarette in between his lips he started to light it when notice a 69 Corvette pulled in front of TRAX record store.

He knew all to well who own that car and he couldn't fight the smirk that came to his lips when he watch her step out the car and head inside the store.

Not wasting anytime he threw the unlit cigarette to the ground and proceed to cross the street.

She knew she wasn't suppose to be in here, she had promised herself that she wouldn't spend any more of her money on records_ unless_ she most definitely had too.

She was simply going to _browse _and if there so happens to be a _few _records that caught her attention…will she couldn't just pass it by. And by now she had found two records that had caught her attention.

She was reading the cover notes on one of the albums that she had picked when…

"Well look what the cat drag in."

She could feel her heart accelerate as her body became stiff leaving her the inability to move or for that matter look up.

There was no way in hell that _he _was right there next to her in the one place she would never even imagine him to be at.

"This would be first time I've seen you quiet and I must say it's very pleasant you should do it more."

That was all he had to do for her to gain control of her bodily functions. Kaia raised her head daringly as she was face to face with Steff.

"Steff, once again you surprise me with how much you don't have anything to say," she smiled as she walked away.

"And how long did it take you to come up with that response?"' he said nonchalant as he walked beside her.

"What do you want Steff? Aren't you suppose to be hosting an orgy of some sorts at your palace up the hill?" she said in a deceiving sweet voice as they walked to the cash register.

"Despite popular legend amongst everyone I don't have that much power to control a person actions."

"Really? I never thought I would hear the day that Steff McKee would admit that he couldn't control people's actions," she said as she turned towards the cashier.

Steff didn't waste his time to look he knew _who _was at the register and he wouldn't waste his time to acknowledged that persons presence.

He took his time to admire Kaia; he noticed that she was wearing form fitting black jeans that showed her _assets_ very well.

The belt seem to squeeze her waist and he wonder was she even comfortable then a sudden image of him unbuckling her belt with her exhaling slowly in his ear came to mind.

He mental shook himself as he placed back his strong indifferent faced back up. He couldn't show any weakness of any sort. His eyes traveled up, she was wore a light gray shirt that was tucked inside her jeans the short sleeves were rolled up. All in all she was looked absolutely beautiful.

"Don't tell me you expect the worst of me?" he said leaning against the counter to have a better view of her.

He was expecting Kaia's signature smirk and stance, but he wasn't expecting this look.

There was no smirk nor was there a smile on her face, her body didn't stand strong it was more relaxed, and instead of the laughter in her eyes he was met by something of question and something else.

"I never expect the worst from you…but sometimes I do wonder what you expect from yourself then anything."

Crake.

That was the noise of the first puncture of the masked that was Steff.

And Kaia had delivered its first blow.

He couldn't say anything, for the first time in his whole life Steff was speechless.

Kaia on the other hand didn't know what possessed her to say something like that. She didn't mean to speak out her thoughts, but the way he was looking at her in this one moment she had told him what she _**truly thought of him. **_

Her checks begin to warm and without any hesitation she turned leaving the store. Steff watched as she walked away from him and towards the door never once did she turn around.

He could see her jump in her car and speed off.

He straightens up his posture he turned towards Andie who was still holding Kaia's records. In her heist she forgot to pay for her records.

"How much?" he said pulling out his wallet.

"Fourteen dollars," Andie said clearing her voice as she placed the records in a brown bag that had the store name written in red bold letters.

Giving her the correct amount as he took the records from her never sparing another glance at her.

Watching him leave the store Andie couldn't fathom to what just happen five minutes ago. And she couldn't help but feel a strange wave of déjà vu hit her when she a sudden memory came to her.

Once he had lean against her car bold asking her when they were going to get _together. _

She had dismissed him and even such a thought of going out with him. And being typical Steff he had called her out of her name and walked away.

As she watched him and the girl…she forgot her name but she knew she went to their school.

There was something about them…there was sophistication with there banters and called her crazy but could it be said that Steff even respected the girl?

It was simply strange to see Steff pursuing another girl that was beneath all the social order.

She had to ask Blaine did he know the girl later on tonight. But what was strange about all of this was the tightening feeling she felt with the look that Steff gave the girl.

Odd was the only correct description to use at this moment.

Steff was inside of his car; his curiosity took a hold of him as he looked to see what music caught her fancy.

The first album was _Parade _by Prince and the second was _Kind of Blue _by Miles Davis. He had to admit she had wonderful taste in music; placing the albums back in the bag he placed them on the passenger seat.

Then something hit him like a tons of bricks he turned and looked at the bag filled with her records. He had found the little _help _to asked her out.

As a plan begun to formulate within his head on to finally have Kaia Davis for himself. The pure anticipation for next Monday was the only thing he could think about.


End file.
